


a world closed off

by geeabee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, One-Shot, Soft Kisses, Sweet, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, hand holding, i've never tagged a fic what am i doing, lowercase intended, soft, vacation??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeabee/pseuds/geeabee
Summary: dream and george meet up once again in a remote bed and breakfast on the east coast of america. they enjoy the pleasant few days together, soaking up the the company of one another.| idk there's just a lot of very soft moments :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	a world closed off

the road winds through rough curves, either side of the road consumed by grand trees looming above it. the trees silently watch as cars fly past, waving their limbs in both dismay and approval. they were here first, a sense of entitlement to the grounds they grow on —the flitting creatures they hide, and the waters that flow in between them— course through their roots. dream and george were just another little vehicle visiting their home, speeding on the curves the trees grow around. george, sensitive and alert, notices their presence.

"dream! dream, the trees! have you ever seen trees look so grand?" excitement wells up in george, his hair is being blown around haphazardly from the gusts of wind coming in through his open window. he raises his voice in order for it to travel through the loud gusts of wind. dream, with an arm resting on the side of the car, slows down as they reach a sinuous part of the road and accelerates as the winding curve straightens out. he casts his eyes to look out his open window, fascinated by the beauty of nature. he turns his head to shine a grin towards george.

dream thinks out loud, "it's truly something. the trees feel so much taller when you leave your state. the unfamiliarity gives them a new look, you know what i mean?" george seems to acknowledge the take as he ponders his response.

"yeah. yeah, i understand," george takes his hand and pushes it out the window of the car. he makes it through the barrier of wind, letting it take control of his hand and blow it around. george can feel the sharp chill cut through the web-ish connection of skin at the base of his fingers. he looks over at dream and finds that he is already staring.

"you're like a puppy when you become so enthusiastic about car rides. adorable..." dream observes. george looks over at him, disapproved on the outside, but on the inside, his stomach creates butterflies. dream chuckles at him. "don't act like you hate when i say that," he remarks.

george quickly responds, "you're right, i don't hate it...is that what you want to hear?" dream laughs and nods his head to signify a 'yes'. george can't help but laugh with him. the sound of their laughter is drowned out by the whooshing of wind through the windows; they don't mind.

"so, how long until we arrive?" george asks, but not for the reason dream is lead to believe. george, while eager to find out where they're going today, doesn't necessarily want to leave the cramped car with dream. he feels free as they speed down the highway. he also doesn't mind the unbothered position dream takes as his long legs spread out underneath him while he drives, one leg shifted to the side and the other moving smoothly to the brake from the accelerator and back again. one hand is on the steering wheel, gripping it lightly at the top. the veins just below dream's knuckles surface as his hand rests on the steering wheel. george takes in all of dream, his eyes trail over to the blonde hair on his arms, standing up at the brisk air flying into the car. dream's head almost touches the ceiling of the car; george smiles at him, looking away promptly. dream notices, but doesn't show it, the feeling of glee rises in his heart. he remembers how flustered george gets when he catches him looking at him. choosing not to bother george too much, he just keeps his eyes forward and his heart warmed at the secret gesture.

"i think we're almost there," dream answers. they had left later in the day to catch the sunset because dream claims that, where they're going, the sunset is like no other. comfortable silence enters the car as george and dream get lost in their own thoughts. george files through scenarios of where they could be going; dream wonders if george will enjoy the mystery destination. 

they decided to meet somewhere halfway when they planned this trip. dream, having had enough of his humid floridian city, suggested that they stayed somewhere else on the east coast. george was more than happy to oblige to visit new areas of america, as the only states he's ever visited were florida, texas, and california.

dream places the arm that was resting on the edge of the window on the steering wheel, while he takes his other hand off. the now free hand finds george's as he squeezes george's fingers in his hand. a pleased sigh escapes past george's lips as he continues to stare out the window. he doesn't tell dream that he hasn't felt this weightless in a while. he doesn't tell dream how he yearns for his touch at all times.

dream clears his throat, breaking the trance george had placed on himself while thinking of all the things he would like to say to dream. they meet each other's gaze as dream turns off the car. without the chorus of the combined noise from the circulating wind and hum of the engine, they can hear each other breathing. neither of them pull their hands away from the other's grasp. the sounds of nature resume, the crickets are belting their tune, the sound of trees swaying is similar to the brush of rough fabric against rough fabric, and the water below them rushes loudly into the mouth of the lake it consistently flows into.

"i think we've made it, george," dream murmurs, reluctant to break the cacophony of their coinciding breaths and various sounds from the nature around them. george leans forward and places a small kiss on dream's forehead saying, "thank you for driving," then he unbuckles himself, finally pulling away from dream's hold. dream follows suit and they open the door's of the car, giving them a gentle shove when they close them.

george takes dream's hand in his own again and dream guides him to the lookout. george takes an inhale of the unpolluted air surrounding them, in awe and love for dream and the panorama in front of him. dream, now smug, gives him a moony smile knowing that he found the perfect spot.

"clay..." george starts, but doesn't finish; dream shushes him. george understands. they press their shoulders together. george snakes his arm around dream's waist, leaning into him. his fingers make their way under dream's shirt, resting on his warm, smooth skin in order to bring feeling back into his icy fingers. dream feels george's touch; george can feel a patch of goosebump surge up on dream's skin.

"sorry," george sheepishly apologizes. dream just glances down at him and smiles pathetically. they stand there, while the trees seem to move forward and engulf them, giving them privacy from the outside world as they share such a personal moment.

"i think the subtle beauty of nature reflects in you, george. i have never met someone so...so sentient. so sensitive to feeling. you don't mention what’s on your mind much, but i feel like we understand each other almost telepathically." george looks down, feeling his ears heat up, followed by his face. george squeezes dream's hand, it seems like all he can do in this second of bliss. dream squeezes back, whispering, "i understand." it's all george ever needs to hear. 

the sun shines on them one last time as she attends her next job of giving another day to those waiting on the other side of the world. she and her partner, the moon, cast a purple hue in the sky. their shadows are behind them, mirroring the intimacy of the moment, a picture of their love.

\- - -

back at the bed and breakfast, dream lies in wait on the bed as george finishes his shower. he listens to the water turn off, the towel making short spurs of noise as he dries himself off, the brushing of clothes against skin. he can picture george's glassy, pale skin in the light of the bathroom, his fingers reaching up to swipe through his damp hair. he closes his eyes; what breaks his visions of his sweet partner, is said partner finally coming out of the bathroom. dream can smell his amber and lavender deodorant as george shuffles towards the bed.

george sits down and sighs. dream begins to sit up next to him, but lays back down when he sees george collapse backward next to him. they face each other, george's hands between his thighs. dream fiddles with the strings on his hoodie. their faces are just centimeters apart. dream pulls a blanket up towards the two of them, letting it fall loosely somewhere around their hips. it takes a few minutes for them to finally speak, as they simply enjoy the company and affection that radiates off one another.

"where do you _hold_ your love?" george prompts, voice low and innocent, feeling as though the air around them has contained them inside a bubble, shaped like their bodies, laying together as they stare into the eyes' of one another.

"i'm...not following," dream's brows furrow, confused, he closes his eyes briefly, breaking the eye contact. the bubble still remains though, protecting them in this shameless moment of innocence and utter peacefulness. there is something different about this world from the one the trees offered them. the private and personal closeness envelopes their bodies and minds, something that the trees couldn't seem to grant them.

gently and warily, george reaches his hand out, running his thumb along dream's tense jaw. he understands and recognizes the strangeness that asking such a loud, involved question in their moment of vulnerable company is misplaced. it is not something characteristic of him, either. regardless, george keeps his tenacious grasp on the question, wanting a truthful answer.

hoping the other would catch on, george begins nervously, "i suppose i'll start first," he looks at his hand as he continues to run soft figure-8's along his jaw, waiting for dream to notice. he does, closing his eyes again and sinking into the touch, brought to the forefront of his mind by george's hinting.

george proceeds, using the touch to build off of, "i hold love in my hands: in the way that i'm drawing figure-8's on your jaw, in the way that my hand reaches to hold yours —even if it's inconvenient— in the way that i pressed my fingers into the soft skin under your shirt." george waits for a second, taking in dream's statuesque features. the corners of george's mouth turn up and his cheeks become fuller as dream makes a noise of encouragement that can only mean that he wants to hear more. george lowers his voice to a whisper, only for their world to hear, the world the bubble around them has so graciously provided them for this ephemeral moment. nothing feels more right than this.

"you...you know how i struggle with expressing my feelings. i've never been outspoken," he admits to himself while his eyes glance over dream's closed ones, his eyelashes fluttering as george's breath reaches his face. his eyes land on the placid smile on dream's face.

"hey, are you sleeping?" george takes his other hand from in between his thighs and presses his palm into dream's shoulder, stopping the swirling of his thumb on dream's jawline as well.

"no, i'm just so comfortable right now, george. you are my comfort," george feels his ears heat up at the nonchalant demeanor dream always seems to possess when expressing his feelings verbally; george feels something like appreciation and envy towards this trait of dream's.

george lets out a hum of approval, "okay. can i continue?" he waits expectantly as dream nods his head slightly, and he readjusts the hand that was pressing on dream's shoulder just seconds ago, placing it on dream's chest. he feels the rush of air fill dream's lungs and then a steady exhale of air. he returns to tracing figure-8's on his jaw.

"well i just...i feel safer when i feel your life under my fingertips," george winces at what he says, already feeling the rush of embarrassment. he exhales shakily. dream must notice the hesitance in george’s voice as he speaks his truth because he uses it as an excuse to use their so-called telepathic connection. his hand reaches to the small hand that is positioned on his chest and takes it in his larger one and brings them to hover over his mouth, kissing george’s middle finger gently. he leaves their hands there, waiting for george to continue.

george doesn't have much else to say except, "i hope you understand." it's barely a whisper. they sit in welcomed silence for a minute.

"i think it's your turn," george suggests. dream finally opens his eyes and george watches as his pupils dilate as his eyes adjust to the shallow amount of light in the room. his eyes find focus on george's and they giggle as they watch each other.

"oh really?" dreams says confidently, "unlike you i hold my love in my..." dream gestures to the area of his throat and lips.

george waits for him to go on, expecting something that he isn't quite sure will happen yet.

dream's words hitch as he searches through his brain, trying to find the right words to convey george's importance to him, as he has done so often before. this time, though, it feels more important, anxious even.

"i say so many romantic things to you and i flirt incessantly. i can pick up where you leave off, you know? that’s why we fit together; that’s why we understand each other in the way that we do" dream huffs, "my one goal is to make you feel how you make me feel and the only way i know how to do that is to _speak_ my mind. compliments come so easy when they're constantly on my mind. i know you’re the opposite…but there isn't a time when i don't believe that you are something special, george. i tell you how beautiful you are, how kind you are, how graceful you are, how..." he trails off as his eyes blink heavily. time has definitely slowed down.

dream slowly takes his hands and places them on either side of george's neck, while george carefully laces his arms over dream's neck. george feels goosebumps rise on his skin as dream sifts his hand through his hair on the back of his head. they both close their eyes, letting instincts and feeling do the work. with parted lips, they find each other in the dim room. it brings a rush of heat to george's face while he breathes in dream. there is no where either of them would rather be right now. dream pushes a little bit and deepens their kiss ever so slightly. everything stays delicate and lasts only a fleeting moment; they break away.

george keeps his eyes closed, letting himself feel the kiss even after the warm embrace of it leaves along with dream's lips. dream quickly and quietly, a secret shared between lovers, says " _that's_ also why i hold my love in my lips."

with his simple expectations met, his heart soars above all else, taking dream's with him. george's actions speak louder than his words as he pulls dream towards him. their legs, with no where to go, tangle in between the two of them. george’s head rests in the crook of dream's neck and his arms tighten on the back of dream's neck. meanwhile, dream shifts himself into a more intimate position, shifting his arms to hold onto george's waist; they become one mass of interlaced limbs and love stemming from purity.

dream mumbles into george’s hair, “i love you, george.” george doesn’t say anything, all he does is tenderly drag his finger across the nape of dream’s neck in the shape of a sloppy heart. dream doesn’t have to ask in order to understand what george means. he smiles to himself knowing that his love is reciprocated. it will forever be their own special way of reassuring each other, perfectly representing how two people can love each other so differently, but with the same amount of undeniable admiration.

as they lay, they can feel each other’s belly press against each other in rhythm as they breathe softly, letting themselves be lulled into their unconscious minds.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is actually my first fic (ever!) and i've never been more nervous(/kind of embarrassed) posting something in my life. i wrote this when i was really sad and lonely this week and frankly? no wonder fic is so soft and full of fluff.
> 
> the dream smp brainrot really got to me these past few months and i haven't read fanfiction in ages and all of a sudden i'm writing it,, can't believe my life has come to this smh (so, if dream or george find themselves wanting any sort of shipping fanfiction to be taken down, then this will be taken down immediately,, respect cc's!)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed reading this! i mulled over the idea of actually posting this over and over in my mind, not thinking i would have the guts to actually do it. 
> 
> for clarification, this is essentially how i would view their love languages. george's is physical touch (hence the hand references) because he isn't articulate with words when needing to express emotion. dream's love language would be words of affirmation because he seems like someone would generally be more apt to speaking his mind when he feels a need to (hence the references to mouth/throat). just wanted 2 make that clear.
> 
> if y'all have any constructive criticism, praise, hate (lol) or more fanfic recommendations for me (pls) then leave it in the comments :)
> 
> p.s. i don't know if i will ever be active in writing fanfiction for the community. if i do post, it would be sporadic and only short works,, i lack motivation and confidence lol i just want to be able to build up my writing skills!


End file.
